Dreamers Often Lie
by Flameofdeath
Summary: *Ancient Egypt* Action'll come later... Yami faces difficulties as he prepares to create the Millenium Items...R & R!!!!!!!


"Dreamers Often Lie"  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a Yami/OC fanfic, takes place in ancient Egypt, and that's all I can think of.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi oh! It is owned by the ppl that made it *everyone sweatdrops* Do not sue me, unless all you want is this fic and a box of matches.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"But my lord-"  
  
"Your Majesty-"  
  
"Great Pharaoh, Life, health, strength be to-"  
  
"Son of Amen-Ra-"  
  
"Master-"  
  
Yami sighed, frustrated. What did he do to the great Amen-Ra to deserve counselors such as these? "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM _NOT_ CHANGING MY MIND!" he roared. The counselors shrank back in terror. Yami, contented with the silence, turned around and walked down the corridor. Unfortunately for him, it took them only a second to recover.  
  
"My lord!"  
  
"Majesty!"  
  
This is going to be a long day Yami thought.  
  
*****  
  
"Another duel, Jounouchi? Doesn't the Pharaoh beat you every time?" Isis asked Jou, smiling.  
  
"Please, Isis, I'm Yami outside of those agonizing meetings." Yami said, making a face.  
  
"Well, Isis, I think I improved a lot. I've been training, ya know?" Jou said, defensively.  
  
"Training?" Anzu snorted. "In the kitchen?" Everyone snickered.  
  
"Hey! I'm a growing boy! I need my energy to get through the day!"  
  
"That's the last thing you need." Honda muttered.  
  
"Alright, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get." Yami decided.  
  
"YEAH! Just don't go easy on me, alright 'Ami?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "MY NAME IS YAMI! NOT 'AMI!!" then, calming down, "It doesn't matter whether I go easy on you or not, I seem to win anyway."  
  
"YAMI!!"  
  
*****  
  
"WOAH! How...how did you-"  
  
"-Win?" Yami smirked. "I'm the pharaoh, no questions asked." Jou frowned, but, unable to hold his countenance, started laughing. Soon, Yami joined in the laughter. Within minutes, the two were holding their stomachs and laughing. Yami didn't care if it was undignified for a Pharaoh. He hadn't laughed this long and hard for a while now. Not since this whole mess with the Shadow Realm started.  
  
"Pharaoh?" squeaked a servant. "Life, health, str-"  
  
"Get to the point," said the annoyed Pharaoh.  
  
"Your councilors are holding another meeting. They would be honored if you'd attend." In other words, he had to attend.  
  
"Very well." He waved his hand. "You may leave."  
  
"Yami?" Jou asked, after a while, "What's going on?" Yami merely shook his head and got up to leave. I wish I could tell you my friend, but actually, in times like these, even the Pharaoh doesn't know what will happen.  
  
*****  
  
{A/N: Ok.for those who are wondering "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" this basically answers it}  
  
The powers of Shadow Games were getting out of hand. People were misusing the monsters and powers they possessed. And there were sorcerers who would be willing to unleash these powers and try to take over the whole world. However, as Pharaoh and council, they all knew that should a person that powerful rise, the world would be at the brink of destruction.  
  
{A/N: Yeah..broad, I know. Everything else will unfold as we go}  
  
*****  
  
Yami walked into the council room, slightly confused. His councilors have just held a council in the morning, hence the slight, ah, 'disagreement' they had this morning. "Yes?" he prompted, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, Your Highness," one counselor began, "We have all been thinking-"  
  
About time you've done that. Yami thought, amused at the counselors scared faces. "And...?" he prompted, once more.  
  
"About your idea of locking away the powers of the Shadow Games into 7 mystical objects... It is a wonderful idea, of course," the man added, hastily.  
  
"Get to the point, Rashid." Yami said, coldly. Whatever they wanted to propose, he had a dreading feeling that he wasn't going to like it.  
  
"But we would like to add one little thing..."  
  
"Yes...?" Yami practically growled.  
  
"Your Majesty," another voice began. It was none other than the High Priest Seto. "You are aware that this action may drain your energy and cause your lifespan to...decrease?"  
  
"I am fully aware of the dangers, and am ready to face them."  
  
"Yes, but Egypt needs an heir." Seto retaliated.  
  
Heir? So THAT'S why the counselors were against this from the start? Yami thought. " I see..."  
  
"Now that THAT point is made, may we move on to a more... public matter?" a counselor named, Malik. "For example, the Inundation? We must prepare the rites in order to..."  
  
Yami sighed as he saw Seto's mischievous grin come his way. An heir? Oh, Ra, help me.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC..not that great.but PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
